jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return
Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return, released in Japan as ''Jeremy Adventure: Jeremy's Great Power!'' (ジェレミーアドベンチャー：ジェレミーの大国!, Jeremīadobenchā: Jeremī no taikoku!), is a platform game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by JeremySoft. It was released in 2002 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, JeremyVast, Microsoft Xbox and PC. Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return ''is the fifth installment in the [[Jeremy Adventure (series)|''Jeremy Adventure series]]. It is the first game in series to be released in the sixth-generation. The game's story centers on Mavi and her long-lost brother Silverclaw, who turn into the monster, having a plan to destroy Jeremy and take over the world, so he must team up with Davina and need to collect all J Tokens to kill Mavi and Silverclaw and save the world. A direct sequel, Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space, was released in 2006, and ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'', was released in 2008. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development Main article: Jeremy Adventure 4 JeremySoft announced on December 1999 that a fourth game in the Jeremy Adventure ''series would be titled ''Jeremy Adventure 4 ''with a release date for 2001. The plans were cancelled in 2001 due to development issues. After the cancellation of ''Jeremy Adventure 4 ''in 2001, JeremySoft began a development of ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return. JeremySoft revealed that the Xbox version of the game would be titled Jer''emy Adventure X''. Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return ''was first shown at E3 2001 under the title ''Jeremy Adventure: Warped, but the title was later changed to prevent copyright issues with Sony's'' Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Reception The game received mixed to positive reviews. IGN gave this game 4.0/34. The GameRankings aggregate score was highest for the PS2 version (84%); the others were lower, as far down as 53% on the Xbox. The game was praised for good humor and smooth controls, but criticized for awkward level design and various glitches. Legacy ''Coming soon! Gallery Cover Arts Coming soon! Screenshots Coming soon! Wallpapers Coming soon! Opening logo PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 Startup Screen # PlayStation 2 Startup Sound # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Title Screen Xbox # Xbox Startup Screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Title Screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube Startup Screen # Licensed by Nintendo Screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Title Screen PC # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Title Screen JeremyVast # JeremyVast startup screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # JeremyWorks Interactive logo (1998-2006) # Title Screen Trivia * If Jeremy stands around idle for long enough, he will play on his Game Boy Advance/Jeremy Gear for a few seconds (GameCube/JeremyVast version only). * If you play a pirated version, you will always die on Silverclaw's stage due to "cheating". Category:Video Game Category:Jeremy Adventure